Learning to Love in The Dark
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Feligette/LadyNoir2D】【Quantic Kids/PV Universe】Un proyecto escolar, dos jovenes completamentes diferentes, y aun amor confuso de por medio, Bridgette y Félix deberán aprender a amarse el uno del otro, inclusive la parte que odian, mientras tienen que defender su amada ciudad del malvado Hawk Moth; la batalla final está mas cerca de lo que creen, y ellos tendran que estar listos.
1. Una mañana con algo de suerte

**¡HELLOW!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aqui el fanfic de Felix y Bridgette, con la partipación de mis queridos Quantic Kids :'3**

 **Tanto el comic como la portada estan en proceso, y éste será publicado en Wattpad(uso mi mismo nombre ahi), ya que aqui no se puede XD!**

 **Espero que disfruten este corto primer capítulo!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug PV pertenece a** **Thomas Astruc y Toei Animation.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Nueva mañana con algo de suerte**

 **.**

Despertó como si un mal sueño se tratase. Bridgette Cheng sentía que salía de una horrible pesadilla y que el mundo que ella había conocido era diferente. Desconcertada, se talló el ojo izquierdo con cuidado y dio un gran bostezó, vio la hora en su reloj y supo que tenía la hora justa para ir a la escuela. Con poco ánimo, se levantó de su cómoda cama y fue al baño para prepararse, no supo porque, supo que hoy sería un gran día. Ya preparada, tomó su mochila y fiel paraguas para después bajar al comedor a desayunar, se moría de hambre.

—Buenos días—Saludó alegremente, su prima Sabine con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno en la mesa.

—Buen día—Con la misma alegría devolvió el saludo, sentándose en la silla— ¿Marinette sigue dormida?

—Es muy dormilona a esa edad—rió Sabine al recordar a su querida hija de 6 años de edad, dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, Bridgette soltó una pequeña risita por igual.

—Déjala que duerma, que lo necesitara cuando tenga mi edad—Dijo Bridgette, tomando un croissant—. ¿Mi padre ha llamado?

—No aún—respondió ella, la joven bajó un poco la mirada desanimada, y la joven señora lo pudo apreciar, vio la hora del reloj marcando las 7:55 am—. Bridgette, se te está haciendo tarde.

La chica se atragantó con el croissant al darse cuenta de la hora, rápidamente se bebió el jugo de naranja, agradeció a su prima -que bien parecía una tía-, para luego salir de la panadería disparada como un flash.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

La china corría por las calles para poder llegar a tiempo, en el camino se encontró con su mejor amiga, Alaya Césaire, quien se veía con una sonrisa en la cara bastante sospechosa.

—Hola Alya—Saludó, tras recuperar el aliento perdido.

— ¡Hey Brid! —Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarla a calmar su respiración—Chica, no vives tan lejos, deberías de levantarte más temprano—rió la morena, viendo como su amiga sacaba la lengua juguetona—. Cambiando de tema, adivina cual es el tercer Blog más visitado de Francia.

—Hmm—Pensó juguetona, ella sabía la respuesta—No lo sé, me rindo—musitó _derrotada._

— ¡El Quantic Blog! —Admitió emocionada, su blog cada día ganaba popularidad, ya que no era un blog cualquiera, era el blog de los superhéroes de Paris, Ladybug y Chat Noir junto a su equipo, los Quantic Kids.

—Muchas felicidades.

—Y eso no es nada, pronto mi Blog será el más visitado de toda Francia, estoy segura que solo es cuestión de tiempo—Dijo con orgullo, mientras que ambas terminaban de entrar a la preparatoria François Dupont, junto a los demás alumnos.

—No lo dudo amiga—Secundó Bridgette. Ambas llegaron a su aula correspondiente, tomando asiento y colocando su mochila en la mesa.

—Agreste en la nueve en punto—Avisó Alya con una sonrisa pícara.

La azabache giró la cabeza emocionada, su corazón se aceleró y su mechón rebelde tomó forma de un corazón, al mirar como Félix Agreste entraba al salón con calma y seriedad muy habitual en el joven. Ignorando todo a su alrededor, tomó asiento al lado de Allan, quien insistía en ser su mejor amigo, cuando él realmente le daba igual tenerlos. Nuevamente, sentía esa incomoda mirada que le daba la Cheng a sus espaldas, tratando de ignorarla lo más que podía.

—Buen día, Félix—Saludó el moreno sonriente.

—Buen día—Respondió con cortesía, sin darle mucha importancia, mientras sacaba su libro favorito y comenzaba una corta lectura hasta que la maestra llegara a impartir su clase actual.

Minutos después, la maestra llegó con una cara seria y unos papeles en las manos, con una tiza, escribió en el medio de la pizarra algo relacionado con un trabajo en parejas.

—Lamento informarles que el Director decidió cambiar el método final de evaluación, por culpa de la psicóloga escolar—Comenzó, llamando así la atención de cada uno de los estudiantes—. Por motivo de cambio de curso, y que posiblemente no todos compartan el mismo, la psicóloga pensó en un método para que los Alumnos que peor se llevan, según ella, puedan mejorar sus relaciones y logren convivir—Informó, el murmullo de estudiantes no se hizo esperar.

—Algo así ¿Cómo un Proyecto? —Inquirió la guitarrista Juliana, levantando la mano.

—Exacto—Respondió la profesora—. Aquí tengo la lista de las personas seleccionadas por ella, y el tema que se usara.

—Sea lo que sea, Sarah lo hará conmigo—habló Cristal con superioridad, mientras su amiga asentía conforme y sumisa.

—No es algo que decidas tú—Contestó Roseta con tranquilidad.

—Ella tiene razón, lo siento señorita pero la lista está hecha y es aprueba de cambios—Culminó la profesora con autoridad, haciendo que Cristal bufara molesta en su asiento cruzándose de brazos—. Como decía, el tema del proyecto es la Revolución Francesa y la Dictadura de Napoleón Bonaparte. En dos, harán una presentación a mano, una obra histórica, o un video documental que explique lo mejor que se pueda sobre estos hechos, tendrán que elegir cuál de todos usaran, tengan en cuenta que el trabajo escrito es obligatorio, con el tema de la obra es totalmente opcional, en esto, pueden formar un equipo de 4 personas con los dos correspondientes, para eso tienen que avisarme con anterioridad.

—Entiendo. ¿Ya puede decir como estamos repartidos? —Preguntó el moreno de lentes, Matt.

—Están repartidos así: 1- ) Roseta y Sarah. 2- ) Matt y Ken. 3- ) Allan y Juliana. 4- ) Alaya y Cristal. 5- ) Félix y Bridgette 6- )…7- )… 8- )…. 9- )…—Terminó de decir—. Es todo, más tarde se juntan y se ponen de acuerdo, la fecha de entrega es en un mes, les doy suficiente tiempo para que no se descuiden sus demás materias escolares—Avisó, para luego ponerse a dar su clase, ignorando el pequeño murmullo que se hacía entre sus alumnos, seguramente inconformes con la elección dada.

Félix bufó molesto, no quería hacer el trabajo final con su acosadora, tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como seguir estudiando para que su hermanito Adrien no tuviera esa carga de la empresa de su padre, asegurarse de la salud delicada de su madre, y enamorar a Ladybug para deshacerse de su maldición de la mala suerte del anillo de Chat Noir. Por otro lado, Bridgette se moría de la emoción, pasaría tiempo de calidad con su adorado Félix, todo iba tomando mejor para ella, Hawk Moth estaba más tranquilo en los últimos meses, por los cuales, ella junto a Chat Noir y los Quantic Kids estaban con algo de tiempo libre. Los Akumas son algo que se debía tomar en serio, puesto que no son un juego de niños. Su suerte sí que estaba mejorando en su vida amorosa. Murmuró unas cuantas palabras de felicidad a su compañera color carmín oculta en su pequeño bolso, y le sonrió a su mejor amiga la cual no estaba para nada feliz de trabajar con esa rubia teñida oxigenada, la cual no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados en esta situación.

El día pasó normal y con tranquilidad, cada alumno fue a reunirse con su compañero y ponerse de acuerdo, a pesar de no estar muy contentos con aquello, tenían que hacerlo si querían pasar la materia. Al finalizar las clases, los alumnos guardaron sus libros en su mochila y salieron del aula y posteriormente su hogar.

Caminando por los pasillos y casi saliendo de la escuela, Bridgette se acercó a Félix, nerviosa. —D-Disculpa, ¿te molesta si comenzamos el trabajo ya? —preguntó, jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

El rubio suspiró un poco. —Ven conmigo a mi mansión, ahí no podremos de acuerdo de una vez—contestó, serio y resignado. El chico se alejó de ella esperando que su limusina llegara. La peli-azul no dejaba de pensar en "mi mansión" haciendo que su cara se pusiera como un tomate de lo rojo.

¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes!

—Te vas a desangrar Bridgette—rió divertida la Kwami, luego rápidamente se escondió cuando sintió una presencia cerca. Alya le tocó el hombro a su amiga, para sacarla de su ensoñación.

—Si no te das prisa, tu chico se irá—dijo ella juguetona, Bridgette volvió en sí, y sin querer tropezó bajando las escaleras preocupando a Alya, por suerte el chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo, mirándose por unos segundos...Alya supo que sobraba y de mala gana, fue donde Cristal para ponerse de acuerdo con el proyecto, sabiendo que eso sería una tarea casi imposible de lograr. Que la suerte la acompañara.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Félix se quedó viendo profundamente esos ojos azules, nunca se fijó que tenían un hermoso azul mar, parecido a su querida Lady, por otro lado, la cara de Bridgette se sonrojó hasta las orejas, nunca había visto tan de cerca los ojos gris-jade del rubio, sin querer, le recordaron en parte a su molesto compañero de batalla, Chat Noir.

—Joven Félix, llegara tarde—La nueva asistente de su padre, Natalie, carraspeó rompiendo el momento de manera estrepitosa. Félix volteó la cara sonrojado y se cruzó de brazos soltando a Bridgette con poca delicadeza.

—Bien, por cierto, ella es mi compañera Bridgette Cheng, vendrá con nosotros—Dijo señalándola sin interés, mientras que Bridgette recuperaba la compostura, asintiendo lentamente y más calmada. Natalie levantó una ceja en desaprobación—. Haremos un proyecto escolar, y nos pondremos de acuerdo en algunas cosas. ¿Verdad, señorita Cheng?

—S-Si—Secundó ella.

—De acuerdo, tendré que cambiar su horario si es algo importante de la escuela—Seria y no muy convencida, se encaminó a la Limusina.

Félix le abrió la puerta a ella como todo un caballero. La azabache entró en ésta con miedo y desconfianza. Poco después entró Félix sentándose a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella sin querer, sonrojándola y sobresaltándola. El rubio no se daba cuenta, hasta que una extraña onda de calor y familiaridad lo hizo percatarse que tocaba la mano de su acosadora, quitándola esta vez con suavidad, el recuerdo de sus ojos seguía rondando su mente, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, por lo que, se limitaba a observar a la ventana esperando que la limosina arrancara, mientras que Bridgette oía cada vez más fuerte los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Ese camino sería jodidamente largo para ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un comienzo algo tranquilo, pero les aseguró que se pondra mejor minetras avanze la historia.**

 **Habran parejas secundarias, estas son Claude/Kid Mime x Allegra/Melody y Alya2D x Allan/Mercury Aunque estos mas bien serán cupidos 7u7**

 **Creo que es bastante ovbio que uso los diseños preliminares de los personajes, y otros nombres, aunque son parecidos.**

 **Tengo varios Headcanons, entre ellos, el PV pasa unos 10 años antes que la serie actual, Félix es hermano mayor de Adrien y Bridgette es prima segunda de Marinette.**

 **En este fanfic Hawk Moth NO es Gabriel Agreste, sino otro personaje complemente diferente.**

 **Mas adelante subire mi version ideal del PV, pero como ahi no habrá casi nada de romance, pensé en hacerlo en este fanfic, con ayuda de mi amiga quien, esta haciendo el comic y tambien me da ideas :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Me dejan reviews *-***

 **Y hasta la proxima!**

 ** _Sayonara ;3  
_**


	2. Comienza el proyecto

**Miraculous Ladybug PV pertenece a Thomas Astruc y Toei Animation.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Comienza el proyecto**

 **.**

Después de un largo día de clases, por fin la tan esperada hora de salida se hizo presente en la preparatoria François Dupont, un joven pelinegro de ojos rojos, acompañado de su mejor amigo de pelo marrón y ojos azules, salían de su aula correspondiente teniendo una conversación sobre las múltiples tareas que tenían que realizar para este fin de semana.

—Los profesores no nos tienen piedad ni cuando estamos en exámenes finales—se quejó el de pelo castaño, Claude.

— ¡No creí que nos dejarían más tareas! —Hizo un Mohín, el azabache Samier, arrepintiéndose de ir a la escuela.

—Pero no tenemos de otra—Se resignó Claude—. Tendré que faltar a mi visita al Orfanato, no podré preparar mi acto de mímica para los niños.

—Es una lástima—Las palabras del azabache fueron robadas por una rubia de ojos lavanda, quien sostenía un estuche para flautas. —. Ellos de seguro ansiaban ver tu actuación.

—Oh, H-Hola Allegra—Saludó tímidamente Claude a su compañera de clases.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó también Sam, con una sonrisa pícara mirándolo a ambos.

—Pero entiendo que las tareas son importantes, yo tendré también que faltar a mis clases privadas de Flauta —Musitó algo decaída, por su parte, quería también ver a Claude actuando, y siendo sincera, era los únicos días que podía pasarlo con él a solas, ya que en la escuela apenas se hablaban ya que cada quien tenía su vida personal privada, y pues, él pasaba mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo Sam.

—Será para la próxima, tendré que esperar para verte tocar—La miró comprensiva y con una pequeña sonrisa. Allegra se sonrojó, sonrojo que no fue pasado por alto por el azabache de ojos rojos.

—Bueno, Adiós chicos—Se despidió de ambos ya que su chofer la esperaba afuera de la limusina.

—Adiós…—Musitó con un ademan, viéndola entrar y alejarse de la escuela.

—Claude, eso fue patético amigo—Negó Sam indignado—. ¿No se te ocurrió otro tema de conversación?

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó sonrojado y enojado—. Realmente no sé qué decirle, soy un asco con las chicas….

—Que te dejará de gustar Bridgette no es ser malo con las chicas—Refutó el chico—. Vamos, te gusta Allegra ahora, se directo y dile lo que sientes.

—No es eso... —Apartó la mirada—, Ando confundido, me rendí con Bridgette sin siquiera intentarlo, pues se notaba que ella está muy enamorada de Félix cosa que no podré cambiar ni aunque me esforzara, y Allegra la conozco desde un poco antes, pero no quiero fijarme en ella solo por despecho—Miró a Sam—. Ni estoy seguro como verla.

—Que complicado son con el amor—Suspiró Sam—. Pero, está bien, respetaré tu decisión.

—Gracias.

—De nada—Respondió, en la entrada del colegio justo antes de despedirse, pero Sam notó algo muy interesante—Vaya, Vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí.

— ¿Qué? —Claude posicionó su mirada para ver lo que Sam veía, notando una escena que por dentro le dio algo de celos—. Ni lo pienses, ya sé lo que harás y no es buena idea—Le advirtió con seriedad.

— ¡Vamos! Solo mirarlos, esos dos necesitan un empujoncito—Dijo Sam, sospechosamente—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Apuñalarme con un tenedor? —Se burló confiado.

—Siento que el apuñalado seré yo—Suspiró Claude, su amigo tenía que dejar ese mal hábito de creerse cupido—. No digas que no te lo advertí.

—Estaré bien—Respondió—. En fin, tengo que irme nos vemos después amigo.

—Adiós Sam—Se despidió igualmente, tomando su camino de regreso a casa.

Cuando estaban lo suficiente separados, y Sam completamente solo sintió como Roow su Kwami color canela y en forma de canario, salió de su chaqueta.

—Si me preguntas, oí todo, pero creo que también será divertido. ¿Te imaginas que se den cuenta de sus identidades? Sería grandioso y dramático, digno de un Fanfic.

— ¿De dónde crees que sacaré inspiración para el mío? —Sonríó pícaramente—. Esos dos sí que son ciegos y estúpidos, cuando terminé me lo agradecerán, estoy seguro—Culmino confiado.

—Como tú digas—Rodó los ojos divertido.

Antes de Sam contestar, sintió un dolor en el pecho justo en su corazón, para luego tapar su boca por la reciente ganas de toser—Solo espero tener el tiempo necesario…—Murmuró por último, notando como una manchita de sangre se encontraba en el centro de su mano.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Bridgette solo podía pensar en dos cosas, en su cercanía con Félix y en el estúpido silencio adentro de la Limusina. Si bien estaba contenta de estar con él, simplemente no encontraba un adecuado tema de conversación, era incómodo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería salirse de ahí porque se sentía asfixiada. Como si estuviera presionada o en el mejor de los casos examinada minuciosamente por la asistente del padre de Félix desde el retrovisor del asiento delante ¿Nathalie se llamaba? Pues, no parecía muy mayor, pero por su porte serio la hacía ver más madura de las jóvenes de su edad, le calculaba unos 25 años como mucho, talvez más o talvez menos, no estaba dispuesta a preguntarle por mera vergüenza. Notó como el rubio soltaba un suspiro bastante silencioso -que si no estuviera a su lado no lo escucharía-, y sacaba un libro grueso con la contraportada de un color marrón opaco, quería saber el nombre pero Félix volteó la mirada de repente sobresaltándole y haciéndola mirar disimuladamente hacia el otro lado.

Así se pasó el resto del camino hacia la prominente mansión Agreste, Félix no decía ni una palabra en el transcurso al igual que ella, no tenía tema de conversación. ¿Y cómo no? Se trataba de su acosadora personal, la molesta actitud de Bridgette Cheng, que simplemente la emparejaran con ella en un proyecto sorpresivo salido de la misma nada solo daba señal a que su mala suerte iba de mal a peor. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar con esa maldición del anillo? Tenía mucha paciencia, por si no se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de Ladybug hace mucho tiempo le habría robado el beso y acabar con esa locura de ser héroe. Pero, con el tiempo terminó por acostumbrarse en parte. Su vida personal limitada cambiaba cuando portaba el traje negro de gato, a veces pensaba que si no hubiera tenido una crianza tan estricta, esa sería su personalidad ¿O no? Sería algo muy exagerado, pero su alter ego seguía sin entenderlo.

Y bueno, prefirió leer uno de sus libros favoritos que a darle la cara a la chica sentada su lado, era lo único que mantenía a raya su humor de perro ¿o de gato? Okey, eso fue una broma de mal chiste que pensó inconscientemente. Esperaba que algunas mañas de su alter ego no se le quedaran jamás cuando se desasiera del anillo y de su molesto Kwami.

Las enormes puertas de la mansión fueron abiertas, dejando pasar a la Limusina personal del joven futuro empresario, Bridgette lo notó y nuevamente los nervios se apoderaron de la chica de ojos azules. Félix salió ya que la puerta fue abierta por el chofer y guardaespaldas de turno, así mismo, fue personalmente a abrirle la puerta a Bridgette, porque el nerviosismo que tenía la tenía algo desorientada.

—Por aquí—Indicó el joven, dándole la mano con educación, Bridgette la tomó por inercia saliendo de la Limusina en el acto.

Sus manos fueron soltadas ya cuando entraron a la mansión, Bridgette solo pudo quedar sorprendida por el gran tamaño y elegancia digna de las películas de burócratas Franceses. Lo primero que notó y que más le llamó la atención, fue el enorme cuadro familiar en el centro, de su madre una mujer rubia y elegante, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabellos dorados atados en una coleta de lado, luego su padre de un rubio opaco y ojos azules de un tono liviano, al lado se encontraba Félix de unos 14 años, con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios, quien sostenía en brazos a su hermanito Adrien de 4 años aproximadamente, quien era idéntico a su madre. Una hermosa familia feliz que en realidad hace muchos años ya no lo era y solo era una tapadera.

Instintivamente, Félix volvió a tomar la mano de Bridgette para que dejara de mirar esa foto con sus grandes ojos curiosos, no quería preguntas que no iba responder por no ser de su inconveniencia. La chica sintió el jalón y obediente se dejó guiar conforme. Lo estaba porque conoció una faceta de él que no conocía, aunque en el fondo lo llegó a intuir, Félix era mas de lo que aparentaba ser, siendo una de las principales razones de que se enamorara perdidamente de él.

Nathalie reordenó el itinerario de Félix, le dijo que solo tendrí horas por semana para el proyecto, que sus otras responsabilidades eran más importantes, como las clases de piano, violín, alemán, italiano e inglés, y los reforzamientos para el Chino, Coreano y Japonés, además de sus clases particulares de administración de empresa que tomaba desde los 10 años por orden estricta de su padre. Su futuro estaba asegurada y no tenía opción propia solamente cumplir su voluntad sin rechistar.

El joven asintió serio como de costumbre, terminando de subir las escaleras centrar y viendo como Nathalie entraba al despacho de su padre a avisarle de los pequeños cambios de su nuevo itinerario. Justo entrando a su habitación, Sintió como Bridgette soltaba su mano de repente, al girar la cabeza observó cómo su hermanito Adrien, de 7 años, le había caído encima sin querer.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó el pequeño, en una reverencia típica de japoneses, la china se sacudió la camisa y los Shorts con las manos, y le sonrió dulcemente.

—No importa—Se puso de rodillas y le acarició suavemente sus rubios cabellos, ese debía ser el hermano menor de Félix que salía en la foto central. — ¿Adrien, verdad?

—Así es—Levantó la cabeza y aceptó gustoso la caricia, por alguna razón la joven le caía bien— ¿Y usted señorita?

—Puedes decirme Bridgette—Ya de pie, se presentó ofreciéndole la mano amistosamente al menor, la cual tomó con confianza, mirándola de arriba abajo de manera sospechosa, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

— ¡¿Eres la novia de Félix?! —Cuestionó emocionado con ojos brilloso, Félix nunca traía chicas a mansión, por lo cual tenía que ser su novia ¿cierto?

Tanto Félix como Bridgette se sonrojaron hasta las orejas y negaron al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que Adrien los mirara con un signo de interrogación. ¿Cómo no podían serlo si hasta estaban coordinados? Cielos, aún no entendía a los adolescentes.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, tiene mucha imaginación—Atinó a decir, en un carraspeo.

—N-No importa—Soltó una risita nerviosa aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Adrien, vete a tu habitación a seguir viendo Doraemon, la señorita y yo tenemos trabajo escolar que hacer—Ordenó el rubio, Adrien asintió—. Para la próxima, no corras en los pasillos, sabes que es muy peligroso. —Sermoneó de último, ganándose otro sí de parte del menor.

— ¿Doraemon? —Inquirió Bridgette, de un momento a otro—. ¿También lo ves? ¡No puede ser! —Chilló emocionada, Félix levantó una ceja sin entender su fascinación por un anime infantil.

— ¿Usted lo ve señorita? —Preguntó inocente y curiosidad.

—Lo veo a veces con mi prima Marinette—Sonrió—. Cuando era niña también lo veía, creo que vez la nueva versión ¿Verdad?

—Creo—fue su sincera respuesta, rascándose la nuca.

—Te recomiendo el capítulo 20 de la vieja, es muy divertido, puedo traerte un Diskette si lo quieres.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Bridgette! —Agradeció, dándole un abrazo a la chica, el cual aceptó sonriente.

La escena le pareció muy tierna a Félix, tanto así que le dolió carraspear para romper el lindo momento, tenían cosas que hacer y no podían seguir perdiendo más el tiempo.

—Nos vemos después, Félix, Adiós señorita Bridgette—Ahora más contento se despidió de ambos jóvenes y fue de nuevo a su habitación a seguir viendo su anime favorito. Quien diría que conocería a tan agradable chica, y él solo quería darle la bienvenida a su hermano como todos los días, que grata sorpresa se llevó el menor.

—Pasa—Indicó Félix, abriendo la puerta. La joven con timidez, entró a la habitación de Félix, que bien parecía una biblioteca.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los decorados sencillos de las paredes, de colores suaves y pocos llamativos, una cama matrimonial con colchones y almohadas de algodón y cubiertos por finas sabanas perfectamente colocadas. El piso de madera de roble, un espacioso escritorio con una computadora portátil de última generación que muy pocas personas podían darse el lujo de costearlas. Un estante con varios libros ordenados alfabéticamente y por géneros. Un balcón al frente del ventanal de cristal que daba vista al jardín principal de la mansión, el closet de madera en un costado, una mesita de noche al lado de su cama junto a un espejo de cuerpo completo, un baño propio en el otro costado y por último pero no menos importante, un sillón de lectura hecho de cuero al lado de un sofá del mismo material con una mesa de cristal de adorno en el centro.

—Vaya…—Musitó Bridgette, más que sorprendida. El gusto de Félix era más sofisticado de lo que pensó, pero igualmente todo parecía hecho para un príncipe azul o gris en este caso.

—Puedes tomar asiento en el sofá de ahí—Indicó el rubio—. Mientras yo busco los libros que tengo de la revolución Francesa, primero haremos esa parte y cuando lo terminemos seguiremos con la Dictadura de Napoleón Bonaparte ¿Qué te parece?

—D-De acuerdo—Apenas pudo asentir, sentándose en el sofá tal y como dijo, retirando su roja mochila de su espalda y poniéndola en las piernas, insegura de donde ponerla en primer lugar. Luego notó como Félix se quitaba su bulto escolar y lo colocaba en el escritorio, para luego minuciosamente buscar en el estante los libros que usarían.

—Aquí están—Satisfecho por su búsqueda, tomó 3 libros de un grosor mediano y portadas algo gastadas en sus manos.

Se encaminó donde Bridgette y colocó los libros en la mesa. Algo que no se esperaba era encontrar a la chica tan cohibida y tímida, digo, ella se las arreglas para invadir su espacio personal cuando tenía la oportunidad, y ahora ¿Demostraba timidez? Sinceramente, jamás entendería lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Bridgette—Llamó su nombre, sentándose a su lado—. Vamos a anotando de manera cronológica los hechos que desencadenaron la Revolución Francesa.

— ¡D-De acuerdo! —Se sobresaltó a sentirlo tan cerca de ella. ¿Cuándo se acercó tanto? Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta. Félix simplemente rodó los ojos con molestia.

—La toma de la bastilla—Musitó el joven, Bridgette rápidamente sacó de su mochila un lápiz y un cuaderno para anotarlo.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, Bridgette apuntando hechos y Félix diciéndoselos de memoria y a veces de mala gana cuando tenía que repetir las fechas exactas. Aún no podía creer que ella sería su compañera de trabajo, su nota perfecta estaba en riesgo y eso no se lo podía permitir, ella no podía evitar distraerse, después de todo, estaba en la habitación de Félix y solo los dos, sufriente razones para que su mente diera rienda suelta a sus fantasías, malditas hormonas de adolescentes, llegó a maldecir por lo bajo sin que Félix se llegara a dar cuenta para suerte de ella. Al menos lograron avanzar un 3% del trabajo escrito en un borrador y ella se había ofrecido para hacer el documental ya que era buena en esas cosas a diferencia de él que prefería la escuela antigua. El mayordomo trajo un par de veces bebidas de frutas para el par de jóvenes, Félix agradeció con cortesía porque realmente la garganta se le estaba secando, mientras que le joven china simplemente asintió tímidamente por las atenciones que recibía.

Ya siendo las 6 de la tarde, y viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el firmamento. Bridgette tuvo que decirle a Félix que ya tenía que irse, y más cuando se le olvido avisarles a Sabine que no llegaría temprano. ¡Lo preocupados que debían de estar por ella! Santos Miraculous, se dejó llevar de sus emociones y se olvidó de algo tan importante como eso, qué bueno que Tikki le llegó a avisar en un susurro sin que el rubio se diera cuenta por estar concentrado buscando una fecha que se le había olvidado

—Nos vemos mañana Félix—Guardando su lápiz y cuaderno en su mochila, se puso de pie y se la colocó en la espalda.

—Hasta mañana—Dijo directo, parándose junto a ella para acompañarla a la salida, lo cual hizo, ganándose más de una mirada enamorada de Bridgette, quien con dificultad aceptó que la llevaran en limusina a su casa, agregándole más explicaciones para Sabine cuando la viera bajar de ese vehículo tan refinado.

Ya cuando la perdió de su vista, volvió a su solitaria habitación y volvió a suspirar. Teniendo un fin de semana tan ocupado, y ahora agregándole más trabajo por la culpa de la psicóloga escolar, optó por aprovechar la ausencia de Nathalie para tomar una siesta rápida, antes de, ducharse y relajarse. Necesitaba hacerlo porque a veces sentía que no podía con su vida.

Plagg, saliendo de la camisa de Félix donde dormía cómodamente, lo comenzó a molestar con que tenía hambre y no encontraba el jodido Camembert. Otra cosa más agregándole a su lista, evitar que Bridgette descubriera su otra vida como el Súper héroe Chat Noir, si tan solo el supiera la verdad, dulce ironía de la buena.

Estúpida mala suerte de mierda.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sí lo sé, querrán mi cabeza :'v**

 **Pero aqui traigo la continuación :'D**

 **Vengo a avisarles que el comic está ya disponible, está por terminar de adaptar el otro capítulo, vayan a mi perfil y entren a mi pagina de Facebook para ver el Album.**

 **Por último, si quieren leer del PV les recomiendo mis otros Fanfic "Maid Café" y "The Quantic Answer" este último se lo recomiendo mucho mas, porque ahí podré dar mas profundidad en mi historia ideal del PV, pero no tendrá casi nada de romance, de ahi este fanfic alternativo para explorar ese genero :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo *-***

 **Me dejan reviews y hasta la proxima!**

 ** _Sayonara ;3_**


End file.
